GetAlong, Personalities
by xXxAizen's SmilexXx
Summary: A Manga Super Star  M.S Star  Ulquiorra has a day without Orihime, his wife, and he must take care of his daughter as to feeding her, dressing her, and even GOING TO TOLIET WITH HER! a sweet, heartwarming story of a cold daddy Ulquiorra and his daughter
1. Daddy, I'm Hungry

**Author's note: Ahh..this is my first fanfiction(to be published) ! well, I just gotta say.. this fanfic includes I guess what they call 'fluffs', and some Ovs as well. Some spoilers for The Lust, Ulquiorra vs Ichigo. ( In Manga & Episode )**

**Notes before readers get into the story:**

**-M.S Stars mean Manga Super Stars. **

***it will come useful**

**-Y is the creator of M.S Stars : she is kind of a boss to them. (Not to mention she is only 13 years old)**

**-Includes IchiRuki..and GrimmNel, possibly**

**-All the characters from bleach are shown to be just actors acting in Mega-popular TV channel, called Bleach. (sometimes at the end of real bleach episode endings it hints these kind of ideas)**

**-Criticisms are always welcome..as well as compliments, of course.**

**-Please excuse my poor grammar mistakes.. i'm still only a student, so I beg you to mercifully just look them over;)**

**-I don't own anything from bleach.**

"Daddy." Ulquiorra felt a tug at bottom of his pants.

"Ichiki, no, stand over there. Stop that." said an annoyed Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra has been working on the 'little project', that Orihime left for him before she went to Tatsuki's house, which later turned out to be cooking the dinner for his daughter and his wife. And he had to finish it before Orihime came home.

"Daddy, I'm hungry.." Ichiki kept tugging on his pants.

"Nonsense. You just ate a bowl of cereal 5 minutes ago. No baby 4 years old is able to consume that much of snacks."

Ichiki's green eyes bolted in anger.

"I ate only one though, and you took some of it too!"

With her tiny index finger Ichiki shot a bullet-like cero towards her own father.

Ulquiorra was so used to this that he didn't even bother to deflect it, though the cero resulted the perfectly-chopped carrots to spill a little to the white marble table.

"Ichiki!" Ulquiorra gently scolded his daughter, noticing the carrots falling down.

"If I don't finish this by 7 o'clock your mom will be pissed, and we'll have to eat that horrible recipe made by her for dinner. You've experienced it, so no complains." Suppressing a sigh, Ulquiorra swept the carrots inside the bowl again and dove back into his cabbage.

Ichiki looked defeated. Probably the food made by her mom did it.

With a disappointed sigh, Ichiki turned around to walk to the sofa, dragging her favorite blanket with her to the it. She sat on the clean white couch, glaring at the remote control for TV. Thinking momentarily for what to do she turned on TV and started to randomly change channels. Only did Ichiki stop changing channels when she saw her dad on the TV.

"Daddy!"Ichiki called Ulquiorra.

"Yes?"Ulquiorra softly answered back. He was kind of guilty for turning down Ichiki.

"You're on TV."

Ulquiorra was silent for awhile.

"I'm always on TV, Ichiki." He casually answered back. 'Not that I like it.' He secretly added.

"Right now Ichii just killed you, and mommy's coming out.."

Ichiki's voice got excited, and he could hear from here his wife saying, "I'm not afraid.."and Ichiki following her lines.

Ulquiorra sighed. He hated the episodes of him and Ichigo versing. Not because he lost, but it looked somewhat incomplete,.. and he felt like he talked too much there.

Yet his daughter and Bleach fans praised his battle as the second-best battles between all the battles in Bleach.(For his daughter, the first)

Ulquiorra's cell phone rang out of nowhere, causing Ulquiorra to break out of his thinking.

"Hello?"He answered.

"Ulquiorra?"Kurosaki's voice retorted. A speaking of a devil.

"Yes. It's me."

"Oh, yeah, is Orihime there? She isn't, right? Can I just come over your house for a while? My own daughter is trying to eat me alive-"

Ulquiorra hastily tried to hang up his phone. He was in no different situation. Then an idea came to him.

"Kurosaki, do you know how to cook?" He asked indifferently.

"Wa- Yeah, in order to survive, I must know how to." Ulquiorra could hear at the end of phone a baby trying hard to climb her father.

"Okay, then you may come over. Are you going to bring the daughter of yours?" He silently prayed for the answer no.

"Oh, oh hell no I'm giving her over to Byakuya no matter WHAT for time being. K, then I'll be there in 3 minutes-" The phone hung up.

Ulquiorra hung up as well, putting down his phone. He-

"Ding-dong." The doorbell rang loudly.

'No way' He thought, stunned at Ichigo's speed.

"Daddy, I will get that~" He could hear Ichiki happily speeding towards the door.

"Daddy, It's Ichii!" A rustled sound of coat being taken off, then a loud pant rang in Ulquiorra's mansion.

With a sigh, he went over to the doorway just to find Ichigo laying down on the hallway.

"Get up, you." He said coldly. Ichigo only returned a glare and rolled over.

"Daddy, he's dying." said Ichiki amusingly.

"Come on, Ichiki, let's go to living room. Kurosaki, get yourself up and follow ."

He picked up Ichiki and walked towards the nearest sofa, laying down Ichiki.

Ichiki Schiffer. That was her name. Of course the name was made by Orihime, combining Kurosaki's first name with Kuchiki's last name. He definitely did not like it, but, he decided what was there to care for. She was his daughter. That was enough.

"How is Orihime?" asked Kurosaki casually.

"She is fine, and how is Kuchiki?" He asked just as a formality.

"Fine as well, of course. Well, are you ready for your show tomorrow with a replay for our battle?"

"Even if I'm not, I will have to say yes."

"Agreed. Y is so strict for us M.S Stars." Ichigo crashed down to a sofa next to Ichiki.

"Hi, Ichiki." He smiled at the little girl. Having emerald green eyes and sleek black hair, Ichiki strongly reminded him of Ulquiorra, though her skin was peach skin just like Orihime.

"Hi, Ichii." Ichiki smiled back, playing with his fingers.

"Kurosaki, I want you to help me with my cooking, please. There is so much to do."

Ulquiorra said right to the point.

"Ho, I knew there was some other reason that you were allowing me to enter your house." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. " Alright, let's do this." Ichigo shot out of the sofa.

**_ Okay.. How was it? . I personally find it too short,, however, I must sleep today. :( I'm very sorry. Reviews would be berry x100 appreciated, and bonne nuit, everyone!**


	2. Sleep Fine

**Author's Note : Thanks for the lovely review ladycifer! I really appreciated it. :) **

**I wasn't planning on writing the nxt chapter until like a week later or something but the review from you has had my spirit go WHOOOP up! 3**

**I will follow ur request and make this chapter a little longer with Orihime in it:D Plz enjoyy.**

Ichigo sprang to life. He walked to the kitchen, glancing at the chopped vegetables.

"When is Orihime coming back to home?" Ichigo asked as he washed his hands on the sink.

"Around 7 o'clock. You should go back home around that time as well, for Kuchiki is with Orihime."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo sighed. Rukia didn't have her own free time for months because of their little devil baby and her ever-busy schedule. And finally today did she get a holiday from her life. Ichigo decided that he should let Rukia have fun as much as she can today.

"So.. what are you making?" He asked Ulquiorra.

"All sorts of things, such as omelet, dumplings, curry, and so on. Being honest, I do not know."

Ulquiorra looked all worn out. Ichigo figured this kind of work did NOT suit up Ulquiorra.

Picking a menu for his family's dinner would've been most difficult choice he had to make for his entire life, probably.

"Just make it easy, why don't you? As in ramen or something." He suggested.

Ulquiorra instantly answered back. "Orihime doesn't like instant foods, nor restaurant foods. She has an extraordinary ability of differentiating homemade food and those."

Ulquiorra almost made a smirk on this retort . "I assume you have tasted her homemade recipe."

Ichigo made a revolting face, though a mischievous one. "Dangerous are they."

"Agreed. Now, Kurosaki, I really want you to get into the cooking. Make yourself useful here."

Ulquiorra handed Ichigo a kitchen knife.

"Cut those up, and try to make curry with those. I will stick with the powders, and-" Ulquiorra suddenly stopped. "Yo, what's wrong?"

"Ichiki's calling me." He at once turned around and walked towards the living room. Not surprisingly, Ichiki indeed was calling her father.

"Dadddyy." Ichiki looked as if she was dozing off.

"Yes." He loyally bent towards his daughter.

"I'm so sleepy.." She affectionately put her arms around Ulquiorra's neck.

"Get some sleep, Ichiki, then." He said very softly.

"Not here, daddy, in bed." Ichiki scolded her father sleepily.

"Oh. Yes." He picked up Ichiki and, with Ichiki clinging to Ulquiorra's neck, he took the spiral staircase leading to Ichiki's bedroom.

"I will be right back, Kurosaki." He called out to Ichigo. Only a muffled answer came back from him.

He reached Ichiki's bedroom, which was dominated by Orihime's teddy bears.

"Ichiki, we're at your bed." He shook Ichiki gently as to wake her up.

"Uhmm mm.." She clang to his neck harder, burying her face into his chest.

Looking at sleeping Ichiki, Ulquiorra decided to be as gentle as possible when laying down Ichiki to her bed. Slowly he took off Ichiki's tiny hand from his neck, one by one, and when he was almost done with everything did his cell phone ring.

" RING-RING-RI-" Ulquiorra dropped Ichiki in shock and, he knew he made a major mistake.

Just like her father, he knew that Ichiki hates to be bothered when sleeping, for both himself and Ichiki were extra-sensitive light sleepers. Frozen in that place, he dreadfully waited for Ichiki to wake up and start attacking him. Fortunately that moment did not come as Ulquiorra cautiously went back to his original posture. He smiled inwardly, laughing at his own fear. He bent down to look at his peacefully-sleeping daughter, and kissed her forehead. A moment later he was surprised at himself for doing so, as skinship or any kind of gesture expressed for love did not occur to his body often. He remembered Kurosaki saying during the film of The Lust, '_Maybe it's that I've become more hollow.. or that you've become more human, Ulquiorra.'_

Maybe Kurosaki WAS right, he thought.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

As he walked down the spiral staircase, it suddenly occurred to him that somebody just called him. Wondering who could have called him at such a crucial timing, he picked up his new touch phone, typing in the password.

*One Missed Call :

Wife

2:32 P.M 11/30/11

'Who else could it have been.' He mused. Slightly hesitating before hitting the 'Call Back' button, he called Orihime.

"Di..Di..Di.." Moments of waiting.

"Hello?" A girlish, innocent voice rang out from the other side of the phone.

"It's me. Did you call?" Ulquiorra slightly smiled at his wife's voice.

"Oh, yeah! I just did. Are you and Ichiki getting along fine together?" There was hint of a concern in the voice.

"We're very fine, thank you. Where is that noise coming from?"

It was certainly noisy, and from there he could just make the melodies of 'Poker Face.'

"Oh, we're at a karaoke place.. (She sounded guilty) I'll be home ASAP, Ulqui-chan. You sound like you need some help." Orihime replied.

"Don't worry. I do not need so. Ichiki's asleep right now, and,"

Ulquiorra stopped to think whether it was wise of him to tell Orihime that Kurosaki came over to help him with cooking.

"Yes, Ulqui-chan?"

"It's nothing. Have fun there. I'll hang up now."

"Thank you, Ulqui-chan. Bye,"

Ulquiorra hung up.

**Well, Orihime did come out.. but not if it's not as you wished, ladycifer, (I'm afraid it's not,) I have nothing to say but I'm sorry. :( Hopefully nxt chapter will come out as fast as this one did.. and little OV there with Poker Face by Lady Gaga lol**


End file.
